Home
by Dizzy-Dreamer
Summary: They slept peacefully, soundly, resting like they hadn’t slept in years. Sequel to 'For Tonight'. Oneshot.


Jenna is mine, the others are not. Please don't sue. With thanks to Laura for the beta.

This is a sequel to _For Tonight_ and will almost certainly make more sense if you've actually read that first.**  
**

* * *

**Home**

**T**he cab rolled past the university building, the light in the lecture theatre flickered off as she gazed through the window, a lone tear rolling down her face. Her hand slid across the back seat, touching the tiny hand of her sleeping daughter as the cab slowed down to turn a corner, the lecture theatre building slowly falling out of sight. The sun was setting over the Pacific, the dazzling orange glow bouncing off the water and colouring the beach tangerine.

Memories of a particular night one year ago taunted her, the tantalising feel of his warm breath on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings, lying in each others arms silently, just knowing that the love they shared would never falter.

"You okay, Ma'am?" The cab driver asked, peering at her through the mirror. She nodded, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her appearance. Her skin had lost its healthy glow and had taken on a pale, milky colour, purple circles highlighting her cheekbones. She'd lost weight and her hair had lost its shine. Her eyes, usually bright and sparkly, were dull and expressionless, and with tears rolling down her sunken cheeks, anyone who saw her would think the worst.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the cab stopping outside the airport and the driver twisting in his seat.

"Ma'am… you okay ma'am? We're at the airport."

"Yeah… yeah, sure, thanks…" she whispered, her voice strained as she dug some notes from her purse and grabbed the baby seat. She ducked out of the car and followed the driver to the back, where he hauled out her suitcase. Thanking him again, she slipped her arm through the handle of the baby seat and tugged on the handle of the suitcase. Satisfied that it was following her obediently on its small wheels, she headed into the airport, walking with her head high, looking much more confident than she felt.

_They slept peacefully, soundly, resting like they hadn't slept in years. And they hadn't. Neither had been so rested and relaxed as when they were lying in the other's arms. He awoke just as the golden rays of sun waved up at him from beyond the ocean line, the sky not quite light yet but the seagulls already awake and beginning to sing their morning serenade to the rising fireball. _

_His eyes were drawn to her rested form. Her silky hair fanned out across the white pillows like the halo of an angel, the slight smile on her lips. Plump, red lips that explored his body in ways he could never have imagined the night before… His body tingled at the thought as he continued to gaze at her. Her skin was no longer the milky colour it had been in Vegas. It was a soft golden brown now, the effects of living in the sun in San Francisco. The skin over her chest was still pale, and his eyes rolled over her body, pausing where the hem of the sheet was pulled up over her breasts. He slipped his arm from beneath her as a tear began to slide down his face._

Her head rested against the window as the plane began its descent. One hand rested beneath her chin, her elbow propped against the window, and the other rested on the stomach of her daughter, who had slept soundly ever since the plane took off and left the bright sun of San Francisco behind.

She waited for almost two hours to retrieve her luggage, before waiting for half an hour for a cab. She almost smiled as the oh-so-familiar address rolled off her tongue. She had long since memorised the address, just like she had the phone number; the number she'd almost rung so many times. She couldn't quite remember when she memorised the voice that would answer, but she knew it was long ago, and she knew, come hell or high water, she'd never forget it.

Las Vegas hadn't changed. She knew the route to his home like the back of her hand and as she settled into the seat, she took in the familiar scenery and it hit her how much she'd missed it. She'd begun to think of it as home. Until, that is, the cab rolled up outside the elegant-looking townhouse. Butterflies danced a crazy dance in her stomach, fuelling the overwhelming nausea. Having collected her fare, and hauled her suitcase from the back of the cab, the cab driver sped off, leaving Sara stood at the roadside staring up at the house. She could see his silhouette through the blinds: he was home. She was here; she had no excuse not to see him.

'_Just do it,'_ she told herself. _'Pull yourself together and knock on the damn door.'_

A light rapping of her knuckles on the wood filled her ears, and a moment later the sight of him filled her eyes with tears and melted her heart.

"Sara?"

He looked from the skinny, drawn woman to the still-sleeping baby in the carrier over her arm, then to the suitcase she lugged behind her. He took a step to the side and directed her into the living room. The minute she sat on the small sofa, the tears cascaded down her cheeks and her fragile frame shook violently with sobs. Her breath hitched in her throat as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her protectively, resting his chin atop her head and rubbing circles with the palms of his hands between her shoulder blades.

Two hours, a mug of steaming vegetable soup, and a short nap later, she sat opposite him on the sofa, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"I… I'm sorry, Sara. I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. I chickened out on you… I should have trusted you and I didn't, I was wrong… I'm sorry."

"You hurt me, Griss… I woke up and you'd gone. Do you know how that feels?"

A white hot pain shot through his chest when he saw her eyes. The sparkle had long gone, replaced by… nothing. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, full of fear and pain, betrayal. His own eyes, cobalt blue, filled with tears. He reached for the hand that rested in her lap.

"I know…" he swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked hard, trying to banish the tears. "I know how it feels… and it hurts, it hurts me so much to know that I hurt you like that… I guess I had a lapse in judgement… suddenly something told me I couldn't let anyone in, it was like being suffocated, and I reacted and then… it was too late. I don't know what I can do or say to… if there's anything…"

Her heart ached as she saw the lone tear escape from beneath a closed eyelid, and she instinctively reached out to brush it away with her thumb. He grabbed her wrist as she moved to pull her hand back, and he pulled it to his lips. Kissing her closed fist, he opened his eyes and stared into her brown orbs. Already, a slight sparkle was returning.

"Well… we need… a place to stay." She told him, smiling weakly. His smile matched hers as he pulled her closer to him, leaning in to gaze into the child's wide open blue eyes.

"Are you going to introduce us?" He asked, smiling at the angelic child, who smiled back, the toothless grin lighting up her face.

Sara's smile widened. "Griss… this is Jenna-Leigh Grissom. Jen, this is your daddy."


End file.
